Highschool Life
by Lelouch0513
Summary: Naruto is a transfer student and gets to meet all kinds of new people one peeks his interest and he wants to get know her and hopefully get to date maybe more.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so for me as a sneaker head I'm gonna be focusing on some of the shoes that konoha 12 will be wearing judging on how their personalities were so some of the girls will be wearing vans and converse and adidas, guys will be wearing those along with Jordan's and Nike and their will basketball team as well and I'll work on how that will work later but I'm gonna try and put a lot of detail in these story's, gonna try using what I used in my English years of highschool.

Well I hope everyone enjoys.

It was a bright and sunny day in the city of konoha,the birds chirping, the citizens driving and walking to their jobs and just some people sleeping being late for school. That's me naruto uzumaki and right now I'm late because I forgot to set my alarm. Today's also my first day as well, so let's see how this works.

I jolted out of my bed and saw the alarm clock read 8:15 and mentally freaked out. "Oh shit I'm gonna be late for school!" I jumped out of my bed ran to my closet trying to avoid the mess that was all over my room. I reach in my closet grabbing a black shirt that has the leaf logo on it, after I put the shirt on I grab some black jeans and grab my favorite black and orange jacket that has a red swirl on the back. I walk over to the side of my bed and toss on my Jordan 1's shattered backboards, I look around for my keys and my wallet and rush to my dresser and see them and toss them in my pocket,checking the time I see it says 8:20 now. "SHIT I GOTTA GO," I rush downstairs grabbing a pop tart as I run out to my car. I open the door to my all black Tahoe and start it up plugging my phone into the usb port to play music letting the subs bass hit hard. As I listen to the song I start singing along to it.

" _You been up at night, sleep deprivation  
What's the hesitation? What's ya reservation?  
You been trippin', trippin' with no destination  
You need separation, you need recreation  
Y'all been arguing every other day  
Ya friends gotta step in and break it up like chill, chill, chill  
It's no need to turn this into Kill Bill, look."_

I keep listening to the song as the bass hits at the right parts, soon it comes to an end because I start to pull into school parking lot, I soon see a good spot next to dark blue charger and dark green Mustang. I drive and park right there and grab my backpack that left in there so I wouldn't forget it at the house. I walk into the school looking around the school seeing the surrounding all the awards, pictures of students who used to go here, all the classes. I make my way to the office and see a lady sitting at the front desk doing some paperwork from the looks of it. "Um hi I'm new today", I said not knowing where to go. The lady looked up at me with a smile and said, "Sorry about that I'm Shizune I work the front office and bad your-". "Naruto Uzumaki", I say to Shizune. "OK Mr. Uzumaki well go through those doors over their and the principal will be waiting for you to give your schedule and by the way your just a little late", she laughing a little bit smiling at me. "Yea my alarm wasn't set and thank you very much," I laugh and start to walk to the doors even though I'm new to the school I know for a fact whose behind these doors, I open the doors and say "GRANDMA". The women I just called grandma was none other than the one who can expel me and also hurt whenever she wants Tsunade she may not be related to me but she's been family to me for the longest time. "STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT," she yells as she slams her hands on the table cracking it a little bit. "Sorry just thought I'd annoy you a little bit on my first day," I say as I run the back of my head grinning ear to ear laughing a little bit. "You need to respect your elders kid ugh anyway here's your schedule and map of the school we will have someone show you around later," she said as she wrote on the map where my first class will be. As we said our goodbyes for today, I grabbed my schedule and map and started walking to my first class I looked at all the lockers and saw most of them actually almost all of them are decorated with designs, pictures and all kinds of other items of decorating. As I walk to the classroom marked on the map I look through the door and see students talking, and just having fun.

"They sure look like they are having a great time in there," I say out loud while looking through the glass on the door. "Well, why don't you go inside," a mysterious voice said. I jump and quickly turn around and see a man with a mouth mask on wearing a collared shirt with a tie and black slacks. "Yo," he said as looked at me. "God you scared me, I sat as I try to catch my breath. Are you the teacher by any chance". He shook his head up and down and said yes I am I'm your teacher Kakashi Hatake I'm your homeroom teacher and your 1st period class, he said which I assumed he was smiling through that mask. Let's go inside and I'll introduce you to the class". As we walked into the class I saw that everyone started to settle down and look towards the front of the room staring at me as I walked next to Mr. Hatake. "Class I'd like to introduce our newest student this is Naruto Uzumaki", he looked at me and gestured for me to speak to everyone. I looked at all the students and said with a big grin on my face "Hey everyone I'm Naruto Uzumaki I hope we can all be great friends and that I can get to know all of you", I smiled as Mr. Hatake pointed next to a seat next to a guy who had his head down as if he was asleep and one who was eating potato chips. I sit down and look at my surroundings and see all the students around me either yawning or fiddling with pencils, pens, gum, their hair, or just not listening, if not they are just paying attention. As the class goes on soon, the bell finally rings and I grab my bag and slowly get up but before I leave it see the sleeping and wake him up. "Hey, hey cmon wake up you're gonna be late," I say to him shaking him hoping he wakes. "Uuuuuugggghhhh let me sleep 5 more minutes", he says but seconds go by, he lifts his head up and yawns. "What a drag I really didn't wanna get up but thanks for getting me up I would have slept through all my classes," the man said giving me a look that said thank you but also said whyyyyyy. "No problem, I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you," I said trying to introduce myself the best I could. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, same to you, we should probably get going to our next class. I agree and I start walking to my next class.

As the day goes on I finally get to everyone's favorite part of school lunch, I walk to the cafeteria and see everyone eating their lunch and enjoying their day. I walk and to the lunch line and pull out my phone and earbuds and start going through Instagram as I wait. I get my food and look around for and seat, I see one at an empty table and decide to go sit there. As I was sitting down to eat I hear my name get called. "Ay Naruto," I hear the voice say. I turn around and see Shikamaru calling for me, "Come sit over here with us," he yelled at me. I smile and go sit over with Shikamaru and the rest of his friends, I place my tray next to him and the one who was eating chips during class. "Guys this is Naruto the new guy he's in our home room," Shikamaru said introducing me to everyone. I heard numerous greetings from everyone "Hey naruto, Hello Naruto, Yo what's up Naruto," I heard all of greet me. "Thanks everyone I appreciate the greetings," I say smiling big rubbing the back of my head. A man that had a grey jacket on and with some red paint on his face started talking, "My name is Kiba Inuzuka and I'm the badass of the whole school," he said flexing his muscles. "Yea right dog breath you already know Sasuke is, a girl with blond hair in a ponytail said laughing a Kiba. "SHUT THE HELL UP INO I'M BETTER THAN THAT BASTARD," Kiba started yelling at Ino. A girl that had dark blue hair ran up to Kiba, "K-kiba please calm down you're making a scene". The one with the dark blue caught my eye, she worked a dark purple jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged her just right and that cut off right above her ankles, with that she wore a pair of black vans to go with it all. She actually looked pretty cute as well I might have to talk to her and get to know her. "Ok Hinata I'll calm down," Kiba said calming down now. A girl with pink hair suddenly spoke up, "Cmon Kiba you know the rules if you wanna prove your better gotta challenge Sasuke to a 1v1 game in basketball, the pink haired girl said. "That's not fair Sakura last time I did he destroyed me can't I just sit this one out," Kiba said in defeat. "You know the rules, *chomp chomp chomp* you gotta do it," the one sitting next to me said. "Oh cmon Choji you too, Kiba said complaining at the one eating the chips that's called Choji. I didn't hear yall saying that to Neji when he said stuff like this or Lee," Kiba said pointing to guy wearing a pair of black pants with a green shirt and dark green vest with pair of dark brown conversation and very, bushy, eyebrows, and to the guy with a pair of regular jeans and white shirt and light grey jacket with a pair of grey Nike Roshes. "Hey you leave my boyfriend put of this," a girl with buns in hair said to Kiba who was still yelling. "Calm down Tenten please," Ino said to her. "Kiba you're acting like an idiot stop now, said a man that had glasses that stopped you from seeing his eyes and a hoodie on that was grey and dark green wearing some dark grey jeans with a pair of dark grey vans. "I agree with Shino, said a man wearing all black everything black hoodie, black jeans, black shirt and also black adidas superstars. "Sai you have no emotion when you said that like at all," Kiba said. "You want to challenge me mut, said a mysterious voice right behind me. I turn around and see a man wearing a dark blue shirt wearing a varsity jacket of the school with black jeans and a pair of Jordan 8 Aquas to bring the blue out of the shirt. "SASUKE," I heard Sakura yell and go hug him and start kissing his cheek. "Sure Sasuke I'll play you in 1v1 later today at the park," Kiba said growling at looking angry at Sasuke. "Fine cya then," Sasuke said with no emotion walking with his girlfriend in his arms. "Hey seems nice," I say sarcastically. Everyone started laughing as lunch goes on, soon the school day ends as well. I walk out with Shikamaru and I just so happen to park next him and they douche of the school as well. I drive home and walk in the door and say I'm home and my husky that's names kyuubi because he looks more like a fox due to a condition where his hair his orange instead of a regular husky. I sit on the couch and start going through Instagram and Snapchat looking at all of the videos and pictures I took of all my new friends "such a great day". I keep looking at them especially trying to look for the dark blue haired girl named Hinata that caught his eyes. "I gotta talk to her no matter what I wanna meet her" I say with determination. I go to my room and change for bed, as I hit my bed I go instantly to sleep feeling sleep take over my body to get ready for another great day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey what's going everyone, sorry thats its been a while for highschool life been busy with work and stuff. Well I'm happy that can bring you chapter 2 of modern life of naruto. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Ugh this stupid alarm clock, I say yawning sitting up from the bed that keeps calling my name back. I slam my hand on the alarm clock hoping to turn it off, finally I don't hear the alarm beep anymore. I look down on the bed and see kurama lying down curled up against me. A smile comes across my face seeing kurama there, I pet kurama and he stirs awake, his tail wags and he gets up stretching. I follow him stretching eventually kurama jumps down and heads to the kitchen.

'Why do I feel like it's gonna be a extremely long day today,' I thought in my head as I started to get dressed.

Picking through my closet I spotted a red shirt that the konoha logo on the chest right by the heart. "This shirt looks good to wear today, since right now it's the only one that I have that's clean," I say while trying to look for a pair of jeans. I see a pair of black distressed jeans that I had gotten a couple days ago from the mall, after tossing on the black jeans i went back to the closet and reached into a clear box and pulled out a pair of Air Jordan 1 Breds to top everything off. "Where did my watch go, I questioned lifting up papers and other items off my dresser in my room. Ah finally, there it is". I put the watch on then run to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair.

RUFF RUFF RUFF RUFF

"Huh kurama what's wrong, I say after hearing kurama bark. I walk to the kitchen and notice that kurama's' food bowl is empty. Oh shit sorry buddy, let me get you some food for you. I pick up his bowl and fill it up with food and set it back down and see kurama start eating furiously. Man buddy you eat like I haven't fed you in so long. I look at the clock and say alright kurama I gotta get out of here I'll be back soon," I rub kuramas head and walk out the door locking it as I walk out. I look at the clear blue sky and smile, I walk to my Tahoe turning it over listening to the engine roar as it starts. I plug my phone in and start playing music.

 _When I wake up in the morning I roll up and count my money_

 _I'm so wavy, I'm so wavy, I'm so wavy, I'm so wavy_

 _All my bitches love me, they gon' answer for a real one_

 _I'm so wavy, I'm so wavy, I'm so wavy, I'm so wavy_

 _I'm so wavy, I'm so wavy_

 _All these bitches wanna have my babies_

 _I'm so handsome, I'm so ballin'_

 _Must be why all my ex's calling_

 _I'm so wavy in the turbo Porsche_

 _She so wavy in the new Mercedes_

 _Independent chick, yeah that my type of lady_

 _She ain't never asked but I did it for my baby_

 _Wavy like Beyoncé on a surfboard_

 _I'm getting money but she worth more_

 _She can get it when she want it_

 _I'm so wavy that I need a red carpet_

'This song has been stuck in my head i have no clue why, whatever it's a really good song' , I say in my head while singing the rest of the song. I drive on the freeway to get to the school, passing cars students walking on the sidewalks and bike riders. I pull into the student parking lot seeing a spot that's open and nobody next to it. "Hmm I must be a little early, I don't see much cars here i guess I'll sit here for a little bit then head in," I say putting the Tahoe into park and grabbing my phone still listening to music. Out of the corner of my eye I see a dark blue Charger pull next to me. I turn the the music down a little bit and roll the window down to see who it was and Sasuke step out.

"Yo morning, Sasuke," I say smiling at him throwing my hand up waving at him.

"Hmph," I hear sasuke make that grunt to me like as if I was not worthy to talk to him.

As I watched Sasuke start walking to the building I said to myself, "What's stuck up his ass". I look to my right and see dark green Mustang pull up and see a good friend who's helped me get around the school and meet all the friends i made yesterday, Shikamaru. I roll down the under window to say hey to him.

"Yo Shikamaru morning," I wave to him smiling. He smiles back a small smile, "morning Naruto," he waves back. I get out of the Tahoe, lock it and walk to Shikamaru, "So I have a question Shikamaru," I say to him as we start to walk to the school. "I'm not gonna help you with the homework Naruto, "Shikamaru says as rubs the back of his head.

"No no not that, well unless you want to, but other than that it's about Sasuke," I say walking into the doors with Shikamaru. Shikamaru looks at me and asks, "What about him". "Well why is he such a complete and utter asshole to everyone". We get to our lockers and start to grab some stuff out it while shikamaru starts to explain to me why he's an asshole. "Well Naruto, it's because he's popular kid, have you seen those movies where there's a jock that's the bully. Thats him in a nutshell. He's the captain of the basketball team so he's pretty much top dog on campus and nobody messes with him". We start to walk to Mr. Hatake's class, we keep talking eventually we reach the class and I go to my desk as does Shikamaru. The class starts to fill up with students, I see smiles on everyone walking in. Choji walks in with Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Sasuke and Sai, all of them talking except Sasuke. All the girls follow after them entering, Ino along with Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. The girls all laughing and smiling as they walk to their desks like everyone else.

"Alright class, let's begin," Kakashi says walking into the class setting papers on the desk.

I finish my first classes and go to gym with all the guys, we head to thee gym and walk to the locker room to change clothes. "I need another player on the team since he moved away he was one of my best," I hear a random voice say. I look around and see the gym coach, Coach Guy talking on the phone really loud. I walk over to his door and hang outside listening to him yell about the school's basketball team losing a member from moving away. Coach Guy hangs up the phone and sits back in his chair sighing that he new player.

"Hey Coach Guy is there anyway I can help at all," I say stepping into the room. Coach Guy looks over at me, "Did you hear all that," he said. "Yea sorry Coach but it sounds like you're in a predicament, I'll join the team, I mean I've played the sport and I say I'm pretty good at it," I say to him as he stares me up and down as if he was judging my physique.

"Hmmm maybe come after school today and we will see if you're any good, get some clothes that you feel comfortable playing basketball in," he said smiling at me and sticking his thumb up.

I laugh a little bit, "Alright Coach Guy I won't disappoint you I'll be here," I say smiling. I walk out and continue with the rest of my day. When school ends I drive home and change into some basketball shorts that are shorts that are dark blue and black with a black basketball jersey that has the number 9 on the back. I throw on a pair of my favorite basketball shoes, my Air Jordan 31 Space Jams. I finished getting dressed throwing some deodorant on and grabbing my wallet, keys and phone and drive back up to the school seeing some students still leaving and seeing cars from teachers and students still here for tutoring, clubs or practice.

As I'm pulling I notice that that Sasukes and Shikamarus cars are still here, I then pull into the same spot I was originally in before I left school. I hop out of my Tahoe making sure I have everything I needed for practice. I grab my phone and start playing music as I start to walk into the school. I walk into the gym and see the basketball team warming up. "Naruto over here," a loud voice says towards me. I look over where the voice came from and see Coach Guy, "Coach Guy".I start to run to where Coach Guy was and start to talk to Coach Guy about practice and the team.

"Alright Naruto, I want you to do a match, 1 on 1, against KIba Inuzuka, Coach Guy said. KIBA GET OVER, FRONT AND CENTER, Coach Guy yelled at Kiba from across the gym.

I look over and see Kiba turn around and run as fast as lighting to Coach Guy, he stopped right in front of him and said "Yes coach guy you called for me". "Yes I did Kiba I want you to play a game against Mr. Uzumaki here I wanna test his skills against one of our starters," Coach Guy said patting Kiba's back while smiling at him. "You got it Coach Guy I won't go easy on him," Kiba yelled out getting a yell from Coach Guy.

Me and Kiba started to set ourselves up, we started stretching and then we got in our stances. "Here I come," Kiba Said smiling while holding the ball. As he charged at me dribbling the ball I readied myself waiting for him. I reached my hand out to try and steal the ball, but instead he stops and spins around me taking the ball with him. "What the-," I say stunned and turn around to try and chase after him, but I wasn't fast enough to keep up. Kiba jumped up as high as he could and dunked the ball, he came down smiling and said "come on Naruto I don't want to win that easily." Now it's my turn. I take the ball and set myself up, I stand there dribbling the ball staring at him. I do the same he did to me, I charge at him to catch him off guard, but he stands strong not flinching. I stop and dribble the ball to pay more attention to my hands rather the ball. I switch my hands back and forth from dribbling and go in between my legs, finally the killing blow, I bounce the ball under his legs and pass right by him. "Huh," Kiba said as he turned around surprised that I made it past him and did a lay up getting the ball in. "Come on Kiba, I can't let you win that easily" I said smiling.

As the game came to a close it was a very exhilarating game, me and Kiba never backed down from each other nor did we give up. In the end I scored the last point to make it 15-14 and win, Kiba was tough and I bet the teammates are tough as well. I'm looking forward to playing with the team."Ah ah ah ah," We both breathe heavily as Coach Guy brings us waters and hands me a basketball uniform with the jersey saying uzumaki with the number 9 on it. I smile at it and look up and Coach Guy Smiling back. "Welcome to the team Naruto glad to have you on board," Coach Guy said clapping with everyone clapping as well aside from Sasuke.

As I walked out of the school to my Tahoe I see Hinata sitting by herself outside as if she was waiting for someone. "HEY HINATA," I yell at her waving to get her attention. Hinata looks over at me, and smiles and waves back. I walk to her and ask "what are you doing here school was done hours ago". "Oh um I-I'm waiting on m-my ride," she said looking down at the ground. "I can give you a ride if you want just tell me where your house is," I say offering my hand to help her up. "O-ok N-naruto," she said taking my hand and walking to my Tahoe and we start to drive off in the direction she told me to go.

I put on some music that I used to listen to as a kid and it brought back some memories as a child.

 _UNDEAD!_

 _You better get up out the way_

 _Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today_

 _You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say_

 _'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway_

 _You better get up out the way_

 _Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today_

 _You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say_

 _'Cause we're gonna rock this whole place anyway_

I look over and see Hinata kinda nodding her head mouthing the words, and smile eventually we get to her house. "T-thank you N-naruto," Hinata said getting out of the Tahoe and smiling. "No problem Hinata, anytime you need a ride give me a call," I write my phone number on a piece of paper and give it to her. She smile and thanks me again and walks up to her house and she goes inside. I drive back home and unlock the door seeing kurama pounce in me licking me, "Haha calm down boy". I poor some food for him that I got the other day and I walk to the shower and clean myself up and get ready for bed. "Where did my charger go", I say trying to look for it to plug my phone in. "Ah there it is," I plug my phone and I lay in bed, before sleep takes me I think to myself 'Man I have a good feeling this year will be really good'.


End file.
